The Siblings of Eugene Price
Real Names: Debby, Sherry, Terri and Jimmy Price Case: Lost Siblings Location: Michigan Date: 1964 Case Details: Eugene Price is searching for his three sisters, Debby, Sherry, and Terri, and brother, Jimmy. In New York City in the spring of 1953, Harley "Smoky" Price, a navy veteran working as a roofer began dating his co-worker's daughter Roni. Roni was just sixteen when she began dating Harley; she had no idea that he was already married with a child of his own. Within a year, Roni gave birth to her oldest son Dean; ten months later, Eugene was born. The Prices married after Eugene's birth. Within the next six years, Roni had three daughters: Debby, Sherry, and Terri. They eventually settled outside of Detroit, Michigan. Eugene Price.jpg Roni Price.jpg Harley was an alcoholic and was often violent with his wife and children. They were always in fear of Harley's outbursts. On several occasions, Harley took his children with him when he went to the local bars. He would lock them in the car for several hours in the cold weather. Harley would also use the children as "pawns" in a game with Roni. He would intimidate them and claim that the children wanted to stay with him if the two divorced. In 1963, Jimmy was born; he had serious heart problems. He was in and out of the hospital for more than a year. In 1964, the Price home was struck by lightning and destroyed by fire. Roni decided that she could no longer tolerate Harley's abuse; a friend helped her flee back to New York. A week later, she realized the problems of her escape; her children were most likely being abused and neglected by Harley. She contacted a social service worker, but the worker claimed that the only way she could have her children back would be if she returned to Harley. She would not go back because she feared that Harley would kill her. A social service representative stepped in to protect the children; the girls and Jimmy were sent to the St. Vincent Sara Fisher Home, an orphanage outside of Detroit. Eugene and Dean stayed with their father. A few months later, Harley took Eugene and Dean to the orphanage to visit their sisters and brother. The siblings were convinced that they would soon be back together. However, sadly, that was the last time they all saw each other. A few months later, Eugene and Dean were taken from their father and placed in the foster care system. Eugene later served in the army, but eventually settled down and started a family. In 1971, Eugene and Dean were reunited with their mother Roni. Twelve years later, their father passed away. Eugene, Dean, and Roni Price now want to be reunited with Debby, Sherry, Terri, and Jimmy Price. Extra Notes: This segment was featured as part of the February 3, 1993 episode. Results: Solved. On the night of the broadcast, Sherry McClellan recognized herself and her siblings and called the telecenter. Sadly, Jimmy died of heart trouble in 1973, but Eugene was happy to learn that the girls were looking for them as well. On February 7, 1993, Roni, Eugene, and Dean were joyfully reunited with Debby, Sherry, and Terri. Sadly, Roni Price Querico passed away in 2003. Links: None ---- Category:Michigan Category:1964 Category:Lost Loves Category:Solved Category:Medical-Related Cases